grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
A Dish Best Served Cold
|season = 3 |number = 3 |epnumber = 47 |prodcode = 303 |image = 303-Blutbad exploding stomach.gif |airdate = November 8, 2013 |viewers = 4.88 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'Dracula' & 'The Neighbors' Adjusted Down |writer = Rob Wright |director = Karen Gaviola |co-stars = Tony Calvino as Officer Other Co-stars |objects = Völlige Verzweiflung |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |after = |before = |2013 = X }} "'}} is the third episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the forty-seventh episode overall. It first aired on November 8, 2013 on NBC. Press Release AN AGE OLD FEUD REACHES EXPLOSIVE NEW HEIGHTS -- A series of disturbing crime scenes leads Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) to the resurrection of an old feud that's all too familiar for Nick and Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell). With the news of a royal family member's demise, several key players start to make their move. Meanwhile despite his recent trauma, Nick finds himself healthier than normal and Monroe and Rosalee (Bree Turner) talk about moving their relationship forward. Bitsie Tulloch, Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee and Claire Coffee also star. Synopsis A doctor and nurse monitor Nick as he goes through physical tests, including running on a treadmill hooked up to devices to monitor his heart rate. The doctor increases the speed and incline of the treadmill to try to increase Nick's heart rate, but Nick's heart rate remains constant. When the tests are finished, the doctor tells Nick that his heart rate and blood pressure barely changed no matter what, saying either the machine is broken, or he is in really good shape. The doctor asks Nick if there have been any big changes in his life lately, and Nick tells him that work has been stressful lately. Monroe and Rosalee are having a dinner date together at a restaurant, Raven & Rose. Monroe subtly tries to invite Rosalee to move in with him when a waiter brings them each a petite beef and truffle tartlet as compliments of chef Ostler. Rosalee eats hers and Monroe smells his, and it reminds him of the good old days of when he ate meat. Rosalee takes Monroe's, telling him it's "no time to fall off the meat wagon now." Monroe continues his previous thoughts, saying he has a lot of closet space and that Rosalee "could totally have more room in my closets than in your apartment." Rosalee messes with Monroe, pretending not to understand his intended hidden meaning, before agreeing to move in. Both exchange loving words before Monroe's old friend, Sam, walks past with his wife Kimber. They greet each other warmly, before Sam and Kimber leave. A man stumbles around in the forest, ripping off his coat and holding his stomach in pain. He leans against a tree and unbuttons his shirt, revealing a very bloated stomach, before turning around and frantically climbing the tree. Nick tells Juliette about the physical at their house. He tells her about his pulse not changing, and she says she doesn't think it is the machine because when she checked his pulse the night before she thought he was dead. Juliette says she thinks Rosalee was right about the toxin affecting him differently from others because he is a Grimm. Since they can't tell the doctor the truth, all they can do is monitor him and hope it's temporary. Juliette asks Nick if he feels any differently, and Nick claims that he feels a bit more aware and in control, suggesting it to be a psychological issue, but Juliette expresses her concern, saying she isn't letting him go far for awhile. They kiss, and Nick says he thinks he is feeling better already. The man in the woods is sitting in the tree still in pain. His stomach is making noise and he is grunting. He woges into a Blutbad. His stomach makes more noise and then explodes. Nick arrives at the precinct and is about to sit down when Hank tells him not to get comfortable; a man whose stomach burst open was found in a tree. They head over to the scene. A Forest Ranger escorts Nick, Hank, and Wu to the tree with the man's body. They are all at a loss of how he ended up in the tree in such bad shape. They suggest maybe a bear or mountain lion got him. Nick says whatever got him, got him in the tree since chunks of the man's stomach and insides are on the ground below. Captain Renard receives a call from Sebastien. In French, Sebastien briefs Renard on the happenings in Vienna; the police are searching Eric's castle but haven't found anything yet. The Family is cooperating as far as the police know but are fighting amongst themselves, and things may get bloodier before the throne is taken. Sebastien informs Renard that some people think Eric was murdered by the Resistance, while others think it was another Family. Renard says that now that Eric is gone, Frau Pech will be looking to make a deal for the baby with someone else. Sebastien says that he has not heard from her lately, and Renard tells him that it is probably time he did. Sebastien agrees but says he has to go because he hears someone coming. It is Adalind, who asks if the police know who killed Eric yet, and Sebastien says they do not. Adalind asks who will take Eric's place, and Sebastien says, "The last Royal standing." Satisfied and amused, Adalind walks away. At the crime scene, the man is out of the tree. Wu comments that the man is ironically an organ donor, although no one is likely to want his organs now. Wu says he will go run his name as Nick and Hank examine the body, still not sure what could have happened to him. Nick and Hank go back to the precinct to question the hysterical wife of the dead man. She tells them that nothing was out of the ordinary the morning before he died as they both went to work, but they did not talk to each other because they were both busy. She called her husband's work when he was an hour late getting home, but they told her he had left early. She then called the police. Hanks asks her if everything was going okay with their marriage, and she says yes; they had just gone out to dinner to celebrate their anniversary. At a park, a young man and a young woman jog off of the path up to a tree and start making out. Blood drips onto the woman, and they look up and see a woman with an exploded stomach dead in the tree. Nick is at his desk looking at the DMV info on his computer of the man he killed when he was in his zombie-like state. He gets up and goes to Captain Renard's office. Nick tells Renard he is still bothered by the fact that he killed the man and that he is beginning to remember. Renard stands up and coldly asks, "What's really bothering you? The fact that you killed somebody, or the fact that you killed somebody who wasn't Wesen? Because God knows you've killed plenty of them. That's what you Grimms do, isn't it?" Nick is left speechless as Renard exits. Nick returns to his desk, and as he sits down, Hank comes up to tell him about the latest body in a tree. Nick and Hank head to the park where the body is. Wu informs them that the woman's car was found abandoned nearby with the door open and her purse inside. Nick and Hank look up at the body and wonder, since it is the same MO, what the connection between the victims is. When they search the woman's car, they notice that she recently went to dinner at Raven & Rose. Hank remembers that the first victim went out to dinner with his wife to celebrate their anniversary, so Hank calls the wife to ask her what restaurant they went to, and she tells him it was Raven & Rose. Nick and Hank go back to the precinct. Hank looks up info on the head chef at Raven & Rose, Graydon Ostler. Hank reads that he is a celebrated, award-winning chef and restaurateur who trained at Le Cordon Bleu in Paris and the ICC in Munich. He recently returned from Europe to open the Raven & Rose. Nick and Hank decide that they should go to Raven & Rose and talk to Chef Ostler. In Rosaliengebirge, Austria, Sebastien breaks into Frau Pech's home looking for information about where she is. After looking around a bit, he finds a notebook and reads through it. He calls Renard to inform him that he found a note that says Sacher 215, which he assumes is the name of a hotel and the room number. Renard tells him to find out who is in that room and hangs up. Nick and Hank arrive at Raven & Rose and are let in when the waiter realizes they are cops. Inside, they hear someone yelling from the kitchen and go check it out. Ostler is yelling at his chefs for not doing things the right away, slamming a butcher knife into a cutting board. He woges into a Bauerschwein and the other chefs do the same. Nick then tells Hank what he sees. Nick and Hank question Ostler, but he claims ignorance. Nick tells him two people died after dining at his restaurant, and Ostler is shocked that they think their deaths were related to his restaurant. He says the health inspector had given him perfect scores a month ago. With no evidence to disprove him, Nick and Hank leave with a list of all the employees to check for connections and information on what the victims ate at the restaurant. Nick and Hank go back to the precinct to look over the new information they gathered. They discover the two victims ordered different meals and that none of the employees including Chef Ostler have a criminal record. Wu brings the tox screens for both of the victims and tells Nick and Hank that the results showed no known pathogens, poisons, or toxins, so they have nothing. Nick and Juliette are making dinner, and Juliette says the way the victims died sounds like an extreme form of , a breed-specific bloat common among dogs and cattle. Nick asks about the volvulus part, and Juliette says, "That's when the stomach gets twisted around the longitudinal axis of the digestive tract." Nick muses if the victims were the same breed. He wonders if they could have been Blutbaden since the kitchen staff were all Bauerschwein, but it's impossible to find out now that they are dead. When questioned, Nick briefly explains to Juliette the feud between Blutbaden and Bauerschwein. Nick is confused about how the chefs could tell who was a Blutbad or not and what they were ordering. Juliette tells him he should think about it on his way to Monroe's house because he is moving out that night. Monroe, and Nick bring Nick's stuff downstairs, and Monroe says it will be weird not having Nick around all the time anymore. Nick inquires if Monroe has eaten at Raven & Rose before, and Monroe says that he and Rosalee recently ate there. Nick asks if Monroe knew that it is run by Bauerschwein, and Monroe asks why it should matter since lots of Wesen own restaurants. Monroe then blocks Nick's view with a couple of large boxes, and Nick asks if he can open the door, but Monroe tells him he isn't leaving yet. Monroe takes one of the boxes from Nick, and Rosalee, Juliette, Hank, and Bud come from the kitchen and yell, "SURPRISE!" They tell him it's a party for his leaving. Before they can celebrate, however, Monroe gets a phone call. It's Kimber, who is worried that Sam hasn't come home yet. Monroe tells the group that Kimber said Sam didn't feel well that morning but went to work anyway, and now she can't find him. Nick asks if Sam ate at Raven & Rose, and when Monroe says yes, Nick also asks if Sam is a Blutbad, and Monroe says yes again. Monroe tells Nick one of the other victims who died after eating at the restaurant was also a Blutbad. Monroe, however, feels fine, breaking the pattern. Rosalee asks how the victims died, and Juliette tells them it is like gastric dilatation volvulus and that basically, their insides burst. Rosalee says that sounds familiar and she needs to get to the spice shop. Near , Sam parks his vehicle and gets out holding his stomach. He walks into the forest as his stomach makes noises. At the spice shop, Rosalee pulls out a book and says she knew she had heard of it. It is called Völlige Verzweiflung, or the black despair mushroom. She reads that the mushroom is rare and mostly found in the Black Forest. It is similar to from the tropics, which "attacks carpenter ants, causing them to climb into trees where their insides burst, spreading the fungal spores. When eaten raw the mushrooms are harmless, but when cooked they release a toxin fatal to Blutbaden." Monroe tries to remember if he had any mushrooms at Raven & Rose. Rosalee remembers that the tartlets that were compliments of the chef had mushrooms. They weren't on the menu and everyone got one, but Monroe didn't eat his because it had meat. Hank receives a call telling him Sam's car was found off the road near Washington Park. Hank, Nick, and Monroe leave the spice shop to look for Sam. Sam is running through the park still in pain. He falls to the ground and lays on his back as his stomach rumbles and makes noise, causing him to woge. Nick, Hank, and Monroe arrive to where Sam's car is, and an officer is already there waiting for them. They hear growling coming from the forest. Nick tells the officer to call the paramedics and stay with the car. Nick, Hank, and Monroe go into the forest with flashlights and look for Sam in the trees. They finally find him, and Sam woges and howls before his stomach explodes. The paramedics and more officers arrive to the scene and take Sam's body away. Monroe watches as Sam's body is loaded into a vehicle and tells Nick that he is "going to kill that Bauerschwein." Nick says there is still no evidence that the chef knew what he was doing. Monroe counters by saying he is a Bauerschwein, and this is a time where they can't wait to find evidence. He tells Nick, "Either you take care of this, or I will," because he doesn't want to lose anymore friends. Nick confronts Ostler, revealing that he knows about the mushrooms. Ostler woges and realizes Nick is a Grimm. Ostler tells him he can't prove that he killed anyone with a mushroom only deadly to Blutbaden. Nick tells him he was hoping he would confess because it's the right thing to do, but Ostler says that he and everyone that works for him has suffered at the hands of Blutbaden. This is about getting Blutbaden and Bauerschwein on equal footing so they don't have to live in constant fear. Ostler says he is going to ask Nick to leave and stands up to go back to the kitchen. Juliette and Nick discuss what happened, and Juliette says there is no way Nick can prove Ostler killed the Blutbaden. Nick decides that he needs to act as a Grimm, do what his ancestors did. Juliette tries to dissuade him, but Nick tells her that if he doesn't do anything, then Monroe will, and he doesn't want him to go to jail for murder. Nick suddenly pauses and turns gray again. Juliette grabs his arm and yells his name, before Nick snaps out of it and claims he is fine. At the spice shop, Monroe and Rosalee are talking about what happened to Sam and Monroe's other friend, saying they were both decent and never hunted Bauerschwein. Rosalee tells him he needs to calm down, but Monroe asks how he is supposed to after having just watched his friend explode in a tree. Rosalee says she doesn't want him to do anything crazy and that Nick said he would handle it. Monroe says Nick can't because this is between Blutbaden and Bauerschwein, and "if we let them get away with this, it will be open season on us." Nick walks in and tells them Chef Ostler knows exactly what he is doing because he talked with him to give him a chance to turn himself in. Rosalee asks what good is it if they know he is guilty, and Monroe says there is nothing he can do, at least as a cop. Monroe woges and says he isn't letting them get away with this and leaves. Adalind is in her hotel room on her laptop and opens up a news video about Eric's death. A bloody tear streams down her face. There is a knock at the door, so she wipes her tear and closes her laptop. At the door is a waiter bringing her room service. She tells him she didn't order anything and that it's a mistake. Off to the side, Sebastien takes a picture on his phone of Adalind and is surprised to find out she is the one in the hotel room from Frau Pech's notes. At Raven & Rose, Chef Ostler opens up a box of Völlige Verzweiflungs. He pulls one out, smells it, and smiles as he examines it. He closes the box and leaves the restaurant for the night. As Ostler leaves his restaurant, Monroe begins following him. Ostler notices him, but he is backed into an alley where he is surrounded by multiple Blutbaden. Monroe slowly walks towards him, talking like he is going to eat Ostler. Nick and Hank arrive, and Monroe tries to run at Ostler, but Nick tackles him to the ground. Nick and Monroe start fighting while Hank runs up to Ostler so he doesn't run away. Monroe hits Nick to the ground and grabs a metal barrel to throw at Nick, but Nick quickly gets up and points his gun at Monroe. Nick attempts to talk Monroe out of it. He tells Monroe to put his hands on his head. Monroe says, "Not until we kill every last one of them," and one of the many Blutbaden surrounding them says, "All Bauerschwein must die." Monroe starts to run at Nick, but Nick shoots him, seemingly fatally. The remaining Blutbaden howl intimidatingly, and Nick threatens to leave Ostler in the alley unless he agrees to confess to killing the other Blutbaden, saying that the Blutbaden coming towards them will kill every Bauerschwein that Ostler knows. Suddenly, Monroe awakens and declares, "There's nothing you can do to stop us." Nick looks at him, raises his eyebrow, and Monroe quickly lays his head back down and closes his eyes. Terrified, Ostler finally breaks and confesses to the detectives. After the detectives arrest Ostler and pull away, Monroe opens his eyes and smiles. At the precinct, Ostler signs his confessions and scoffs. He asks Nick if he really thinks him admitting this will stop something that has been happening for centuries. Nick says no, but it is a start and leaves the room. Nick gives the confessions to Hank, who then gives it to Renard, who was watching on the other side of the one-way mirror with Monroe. Monroe tells Nick that he connected on some of his swings, and Nick tells him he did too. Renard looks at the signed confession and says, "This little piggy went to jail." Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Bauerschwein *Eisbiber Diseases *Post-Traumatic Zombification Disorder Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks). *This episode's opening quote scene was the first that ever included Nick in the background. Continuity *Monroe and Rosalee profess their love and agree to live together at Monroe's home, while Nick moves out of Monroe's house. *Juliette's professional veterinary knowledge proves helpful in solving the murders. *Nick turns gray and cold as he first did in . Trivia *The title is a reference to the old saying "revenge is a dish best served cold." *Renard's line that concludes the episode ("And this little piggy went to jail.") is a reference to the nursery rhyme, " ." *Mitchell Zinc's street address on his DMV information is 303 N. Sparks Street, a reference to the episode number (303). *The actual Raven & Rose restaurant in Portland was featured prominently in this episode, and some of the restaurant's own staff were even cast in several scenes. *Nick's "homeward bound" cake was made by JaCiva's Bakery And Chocolatier, a local Southeast Portland establishment. *While Renard and Sebastien speak French on the phone with one another, Meisner is incorrectly spelled in the English subtitle that reads, "No mention of Miesner?" References fa:فصل3:_قسمت_3